Animal i have become
by AlphaRidley
Summary: Ridley, a space dragon that terrorizes the Federation, but why? lets find out. shall we?


Icey: I just loooove Metroid! So I decided to write a fanfic about Ridley & Samus!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything...

**This animal I have become**

I swung my hand easily decapitating another one of those foolish scientists. Walking over I picked up the capsule with the last Metroid inside of it. Lifting it up to my face I took a long look at the parasitic floating blob with two small and two large fangs. The thing screeched at me from inside the capsule, clawing at the capsule with it's tiny fangs. Laughing I turned around in time to see Samus Aran burst through the door and aim her armcannon at me.

_I can't escape this hell_

_So many times I've tried_

_But I'm still caged inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

Holding the capsule in one claw, I roared at Samus hoping to intimidate her even though I already knew that almost nothing ever fazed her.

Put it down Ridley.

Now why would I do that? I laughed, wondering why she would even suggest such a thing.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal!_

_This animal, this animal_

I SAID PUT IT DOWN! She yelled obviously pissed off at seeing me considering I was the one responsible for the massacre at K-2L.

Now why are you so angry at me? I asked quietly. After all I'm just following orders. Same as you.

Because You killed my Parents You asshole!

Oh? Well I had my reasons for attacking K-2L.

_I can't escape myself_

_So many times I've lied_

_But there's still rage inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

She fired a missile at me in anger not realizing that I could easily predict her every move when she was this worked up. Dodging out of the way I simply narrowed my eyes at her.

You really think that the Galactic Federation is really the purest of the pure don't you?

Compared to the Space Pirates, Fuck yes!

I laughed at her wondering if she honestly didn't know what the Federation had done in the past.

What's so funny? She demanded.

Just the fact that you don't know how corrupt the Federation really is.

Your lying! she said firing missile at me.

How would you barely 19 years old know much of anything compared to me, a space dragon which has been known to be extremely intelligent, I said flying over the missile.

She paused for a second thinking over what I had said before saying.

It's true that I'm not very old but I do know for a fact that the Federation strives for peace amongst the universe.

Nice speech, I sneered. But I bet you didn't know they will get rid of anything no matter what it is if they deem it a threat to the Federation.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become _

Prove it! she said

Very well then, do you remember Spire the last Diamont from your time in the Alimblic Cluster?

Ya what about him?

He comes from the planet Mondraes, and about 20 years ago the Federation learned that the orange spikes coming out of them could be sold for trillions of dollars. So they made a report that said that the Diamonts were a threat to galactic peace. They then killed them and sold the spikes. Spire was the only one that got away.

You-r, Your lying! The Federation would never do something like that!

Too bad they did...

The lights suddenly blared and an evacuation warning was sent throughout the station.

We'll finish this another time, I said before flying off towards Zebes.

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

_Somebody help me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

_Somebody wake me from this nightmare_

_I can't escape this hell_

Samus finally arrived in my lair. She walked forward into the middle of the room her armcannon at the ready. I burst out of my hiding place and stopped a couple feet away, roaring at her.

Hello there Samus, I said in a sly tone. She simply raised her armcannon at me.

Time to die Monster.

Think what you will but even if you beat me Ill survive to get my Revenge on the Federation I replied.

Revenge? She asked.

Yes, my revenge. I will destroy them and let their damnable souls suffer for all eternity.

_This animal, this animal_

_This animal, this animal_

_This animal, this animal_

_This animal_

What would your ugly ass need revenge for? She snorted.

Two words I said.

Tell me, she said.

My species, I said narrowing my eyes.

Your species?

Yes my species.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

Be more specific she said.

If someone wants revenge for something that hasn't been seen in a very long time what does that tell you? I asked.

Are you claiming that the Federation killed the rest of your species?

Yes, yes I am. I can remember that night a millennium ago very well. _**The Feds army barged into our home ripping apart any space dragon they could find. I was only a brat back then but I remember running for my life, bullets striking the ground around me wherever I went. I barely managed to get away with my life.**_

The Federation would never do that she said pointing her armcannon at my face. Now get ready I want a fair fight.

As you wish, I said.

I flew up into the sky dodging a missile aimed at my chest. I launched a flurry of fireballs at her which she easily jumped over. She shot a fully charged Icebeam at me which I couldn't get out of the in time. It hit my leg. Enraged, I grabbed her with my tail and continuously scratched her with my claws before she slipped out of my grip. She started firing super missiles at me all but 3 of which hit me on different parts of my body. And let me tell you, super missiles hurt like the bitch. I roared and started stabbing her with my tail. I followed up with several fireballs and a slash to the face but she still wouldn't go down. Firing the plasma beam she dodged a swipe from my tail. I smacked her into the ground before flying higher and abusing my fireballs. She used her screw attack to get to where I was and to damage me as well. Grabbing her with my tail again I launched fire balls into her helmet before trying to squeeze the life out of her with my hands. Opening my mouth with her hand she shoved her armcannon into my throat and started firing super missiles. Having taken two much damage I dropped her and plummeted to the floor smashing into it with enough force to split it down the middle.

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal!_

_This animal I have become_

Ill be back and just so you know I wasn't lying I said before blacking out.

That is the end and please review! Or else I will get you...

CiYaXD!§ 


End file.
